Seeing Red
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: "What the heck, Jane. I've had it with you, and your attitude, this isn't about what Red John did to you, if it was you'd seek justice. You have blinkers, all you can see is red, all you can think is kill, kill, kill. Open your eyes for crying out loud...


**Author:** Mentalist L-J & GummyBear

**Rating:** K+

**Categories**: Angst/Drama

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers**: None

**Authors Note: **This is my first Mentalist one-shot. My Sister and I were on MSN late at night. We changed our names so that I was Lisbon and my sis was Jane. And we were talking to each other being the characters from The Mentalist...it was so much fun that I decided to turn it into a story.

* * *

><p>Lisbon's team had just gotten a call informing them that they had just found out where Red John was holding up and that they would have him if they hurried up. She knew that they would finally catch Red John in the end, but she never liked to dwell on the thought for too long, as she would then have to think about what she was going to do with Jane, who had threatened to cut him up and watch him die slowly.<p>

She knew Jane wasn't a killer, she knew that he hated guns, and she knew that he hated this man more, and that the hate he held for Red John went far further than any of his other feelings. She had been ordered by Hightower to go to the site that Red John was held up at without Jane, she was to leave him here at the CBI. It wasn't safe for her to take Jane along, she had been told, and now she had to go and tell Jane that he wasn't coming, so it was of no surprise to her that she found herself outside of the attic door at the CBI trying to work out just how she was going to word the information to Jane. She could just tell him plain and simple, but was there a plain and simple way just to say it? Nothing was simple with Jane and she knew it. In the end she decided just to wing it, and finally opened the door to the attic.

She found Jane looking out the window with his back to her. He seemed to be deep in thought. She noticed him tense a bit when she began to speak.

"We're heading off now." She said, not sure what else to say.

"Do you really think you can stop me from killing him?" Jane almost shouted at her, he still hadn't turn to face her.

"Yes, if needs be." She solemnly replied. "I'm an officer of the law, and I have to uphold the law, it's my job whether you like it or not." She walked a few feet closer to him.

"I have no desire to hurt you, or the team for that matter." Jane added his voice a few notches lower then when she had first entered. "But if that's what it takes to get to Red John then I will do it." There was darkness in his voice that Lisbon had never heard before and it scared her.

"Jane you're not a murderer and you wouldn't take the life of someone innocent, you're not a killer like Red John." Lisbon laid a hand on his shoulder only to have him coldly shake it off, still not turning to face her yet.

"I'll do whatever is necessary." He murmured.

"Jane…"

"Red John is mine!" He almost shouted. "And I'll do whatever it takes to see him die slowly, to make him feel the pain I felt when I saw my family, after what he did to them." His voice was full of venom.

Can't you see there are people out there that care about you?" Lisbon asked him, her voice sincere.

"Well they shouldn't, because no one matters to me once I have my hands on Red John, it will be just him and me, no one else will exist to me."

"Don't talk like that, I know you care for Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt, I don't believe you mean what you say." Lisbon voice was still soft.

"You're wrong."

"What the heck, Jane. I've had it with you, and your attitude, this isn't about what Red John did to you, if it was you'd seek justice. You have blinkers, all you can see is red, all you can think is kill, kill, kill. Open your eyes for crying out loud. There's more to life then killing Red John. Damn it Jane have you even thought about what's going to happen once you kill him?" Lisbon voice had cracked, and hurt was now mingled in it with rage.

It was then that Jane turned around to face her for the first time; he spun around so fast that it took Lisbon a few seconds to realize he was holding, and pointing a shotgun at her.

"There is no way you can stop me, I don't need you. I can get whatever I want from anyone I want." Jane's eyes where dark, his face was impassive, Lisbon couldn't see any kind of emotion on it; it was like he was a robot. Cold and steal, blank with unseeing eyes. Lisbon slowly took her gun from her holster and raised it to face Jane.

"Don't make me Jane." She begged, dreading to anger him more then he seemed to be already.

"And I will use it to my advantage if I have to." He growled like he hadn't even noticed she had her gun pointed at her, or heard what she said, the shotgun still pointed at her chest.

"Put the gun down Jane or I will shoot." She threatened. It took all her might to keep calm.

"There is no way I am letting you get in the way."

"PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" Screamed Lisbon, her voice held so much authority that the strongest of men would have fled, but Jane didn't even bat an eyelid.

For the first time since she had seen the gun, Jane seemed to have registered something she said.

"I'll put the gun down if you let me go with you to get Red John." He told her simply, his face never changed.

"You better shoot me now then, because if you don't put that gun down then I will shoot you." Lisbon threatened, he figure tightening over the trigger.

"You won't shoot me." Scoffed Jane, for the first time Jane showed an emotion. One of pure arrogance.

"Yes I will, now put the gun down; this is your final warning." Her eyes narrowed.

"If this is what I have to do to get to Red John, then it's what I must do." The determination in Jane's eyes scared Lisbon. She instantly fired the gun, spiting wood up between Jane's feet where the bullet landed. Jane didn't even bate an eye, and continued to stand with the gun pointed at her chest. Lisbon fired again this time putting a hole through the arm of his sleeve. Again Jane remained still, but his facial expressions became ten times more serious.

"If I pulled this trigger I wouldn't miss." He sneered; Lisbon could see that his figure had tightened over the trigger.

"Jane I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no other choice." With great strength Lisbon aimed her gun and fired hitting Jane in the right leg, under his knee. Jane's was stun for a few seconds before the pain finally kicked in causing him to tumble to the ground clutching his wound.

"Y-y-you shot me." He strutted still to shocked to actually speak properly yet.

Guilt flooded Lisbon as realization hit her.

"Jane I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do that, but you left me no other choice." She rushed over, and knelt down to his injured leg. "Does it hurt?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course it hurts woman, you just shoot me." He yelped, as Lisbon took her jacket off and tied it around his leg putting pressure on the wound. His eyes all of a sudden closed, and he went limp.

"Gosh Jane, I'm so sorry." Lisbon whispered, as she got up, just then Rigsby and Cho rushed in.

Man, what happened?" Cho asked.

Rigsby call and ambulance, Cho help me get him to his couch. I'll explain on the way to Red John's hideout.

* * *

><p>Jane was lying on his couch, when he had first woken up; he had found himself on a bed in the hospital, with his foot in a cast. It then all came flooding back to him, he had been shot by Lisbon, because he had lost it, he didn't know why, it had just happened. When he had gotten back from the hospital he had headed for his couch, it wasn't easy getting there though, as he had to use crutches. Boy was he going to milk Lisbon all he could for doing this, once he apologised for losing it.<p>

The rest of the team weren't there, they were obviously out after Red John, he had managed to get some sleep before he was finally woken up by Cho, who had sat back down at his desk , before Rigsby and Van Pelt then came in. Rigsby headed back to his desk, while Van Pelt had headed over to him.

"_How are you feeling?" She had asked, heading Jane a box of donuts._

"_Horrible, my leg is killing me." He murmured back._

"_You going to play on this for a long time to come, aren't you?" Rigsby had asked form his desk._

"_Ummmm….Yep, but don't tell Lisbon that." Jane replied, before digging into a donut._

"_Don't tell me what?" Lisbon asked._

"_Nothing boss." Van Pelt told her._

"_Good, well we'll pack up for the evening, you all can head home." Lisbon had told them before heading into her office, where she still was now._

"_Well, I'm off. See Ya later guys." Van Pelt had then headed over to her desk, packed a few things up and headed off to the elevator._

"_I'll be off to, catch you guys tomorrow." Rigsby, then headed out, just making it into the elevator with Van Pelt before it closed._

_Cho stayed at his desk for half an hour more, befor he started to get up to leave._

"_How did it go today?" Jane asked, sensing that Cho was about to leave. He still had his eyes closed._

"_We lost him." Cho had told him simply._

"_Ah...any clues?"_

"_None that we could find." Cho picked up his book he had been reading at his desk, and headed off to the elevator, see you later man."_

"Hey." A voice came from above him.

"I'm not talking to you." Jane replied, lying on his couch, his eyes closed. "You shot me." He added, making his voice sound as though he was hurt.

"I'm really sorry Jane, I really didn't want to." Lisbon voice was filled with regret. "Red John got away again." She adds, getting serious.

"Yeah Cho told me."

"He left a note for you; nobody knows about it, I found it first. I haven't read it yet; I thought you might like to read it before I hand it over." She explained, handing an envelope over to him.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No Problem. Well I'm off now, see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Oh and Lisbon."

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me." Jane mumbled his voice was so low that Lisbon could hardly hear him.

"Don't worry about it; just make sure it never happens again." Lisbon told him, before giving him a smile and leaving him to read the letter.

* * *

><p>Well that's just a small pointless one-shot that me and my sister came up with while pretending to be Lisbon and Jane over MSN. Hope you like it. The ending probably could have been better, but I'm not really good at endings. So the ending is pretty horrid, sorry about that. We are thinking of doing a sequel though, if anyone is interested, about what the letter says.<p>

PLZ be kind and review, even if you didn't like it, let me know what you didn't like about it so I can fix it. If you're a fellow writer, then you know how much a review would mean to me, whether it's praise or constructive criticism.

THANKS FOR READING.

~KC~


End file.
